Leavin'
by Kt luvs
Summary: TROYELLA Gabriella has a boyfriend. Troy likes Gabriella. So, he writes her a song. Summary sucks. Song- Leavin' By Jesse McCartney SONGFIC


Heard the song, loved it

**Heard the song, loved it. Decided it would make an awesome Songfic lol**

**So, here it is. **

**Summary- Gabriella meets Troy where he works. They get along so well but, she has a boyfriend. Troy mentions what she should do… **

**Disclaimer- I do not own HSM (cry) or Jesse McCartney (cry) or Leavin' (cry).**

**Leavin'**

Troy; East High's God. The guy that all the guys wanted to be like and the guy that all the girls wanted. You'd think that a guy like this would have his head in the clouds, thinking he was the greatest and no one else could be him. Surprisingly, his head was up in the clouds but, he was also down to Earth. He knew he could get any girl he wanted with just a snap of his fingers. However, he never really chose any old girl. She had to be his type. She had to be the type that he could see a long term relationship with. He didn't want a girlfriend for just one night or one month. He wanted one of those relationships where they would struggle when choosing the right college to go to. The one girl who could eventually be the girl he spent his life with.

His friend's of course thought he was mad for wanting to find The One. Troy couldn't care less about what his friends thought.

It was the first day back at school he saw her. The long dark curly hair, the shy, nervous smile, the dark tan and the darkest, deepest brown eyes he had ever seen. He knew she was new but, she had been around for a few months. Since the beginning of summer break. He also knew, she had a boyfriend.

"Troy!" Chad came running over to his best friend since Pre School. "That girl again huh?"

"Yeah." Troy whispered as he watched her walk into the large building that was East High.

"She…has…a…boyfriend." Chad said very slowly.

"Not for much longer." Troy smirked. He had a plan. Sure, his plan would make him seem like the big-headed he really wasn't but, it would make her fall for him…he hoped.

Gabriella slowly stepped out of her car. She glanced around and gulped at the size of her new school. The school where she only knew one person and that was because she lived next door. Gabriella looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Taylor McKessie but, it was hopeless. There were simply too many people. She locked her car and hoisted her bag on her shoulder.

_This is going to be a long day. _She thought to herself.

She smiled nervously and shyly at all the people who actually took notice of her. And there weren't many that did. She stood still for a moment looking up at the very large school. She quickly glanced about her once again before walking into the school. She sighed once she was inside and tried to calm down. How could one glance at him do that to her? She didn't know his name. She had seen him every day of the summer where he worked.

He was handsome; very handsome, sandy blonde coloured hair, tall and by the looks of it he was very muscular. Then there were his eyes. Wow, his eyes. The brightest, intense blue you could ever possibly imagine. Everything about him was amazing. And he went to her school!

Troy sighed as he wiped another table. He hated his job. He only got it because his parents needed some help from him to be able to afford college. He shuddered thinking about it. College. He seemed too young to even think about it, let alone be there in a year. He looked up when he heard the bells above the door ring. He smirked. It was her.

He watched as she quickly found a clean table where no one was around. She got out her books and paper and started to do her homework. His smirk dropped when her boyfriend walked in. Troy glared when he kissed her on her cheek. He briskly walked behind the counter and threw his cloth behind him. The girl's boyfriend walked to the counter.

"I'll have a cappuccino please." He said. His voice gruff. Troy wondered what made her interested in him. He was tall, taller than himself, but was very bulky with it. Troy pictured him as a football player.

"Anything else?" Troy asked. But, only because he had to.

"No, just hurry up. I gotta be somewhere." Troy inwardly jumped for joy. He was leaving; he just hoped she wasn't going with him.

Troy made his cappuccino and quickly passed it. He took the money and watched as he made his way out of the store. Ignoring his girlfriend as he left.

Troy made his way over to her table. "Hi, I'm Troy. Do you want anything?" he smiled when her head sprung up at the sound of this strange voice.

"Oh, hi." She shyly said. "No thank you." She smiled. Troy liked her smile.

"Ok. Just call for me if you want anything." He grinned his million dollar smile before beginning to walk away. He turned back to her when he heard her angelic voice once again.

"I will. I'm Gabriella by the way." She grinned. He nodded before walking away. He took out a piece of paper and quickly jotted something down.

Two hours later Gabriella was still in the small café. Troy was ending his shift for the day so; he grabbed his bag and walked towards her.

"Hey," he said. She turned and smiled at him. "Well, my shifts over. I'll see you at school tomorrow I guess." She nodded. "Here, I made this for you." He winked at her before walking out the door. Gabriella grinned after him and carefully unfolded the piece of paper he handed to her. She couldn't stop smiling as she read it.

"**Hey baby girl  
I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say**

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5  
And we're leavin' never to come back again  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that."

Gabriella couldn't wait for tomorrow. Troy actually liked her! She was thinking that she'd have to take his advice…

Troy found that at school the next day he didn't even have the chance to talk to Gabriella. He hoped that she would come to the café that afternoon.

As Troy began his shift he realised that every time the bells above the door rang he would look up; hoping to see the beauty that was Gabriella. After being at work for an hour, when the bells rang for the hundredth time, Gabriella walked in. Followed by her boyfriend. Troy groaned.

The boyfriend walked up to the counter and said the exact same thing to him again. As soon as he got his cappuccino he left. Gabriella took a seat in the corner this time trying to hide the grin off her face.

"Hey, I see you're back." Troy smirked at her as he stood next to her table.

"Hey, I guess I am." She smirked back. She was so shocked that she was actually flirting with the most popular boy at school and he was flirting back.

"Can I get you anything today?" he asked.

"Again, no." she giggled. Troy nodded, smiled and walked back to the counter as there was a customer waiting.

At the end of his shift, Troy wrote down another thing for Gabriella.

"Here you go." He said startling her. "See you tomorrow." He winked once more and left as she hurriedly opened the paper and read it. Grinning once again.

"**Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out  
Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is  
Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen  
So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man**

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5  
And we're leavin' never to come back again  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that."

The next day, Troy already had his piece of paper ready to give to Gabriella that day at the cafe. This time though, he was not going to wait until the end of his shift.

Once again, an hour into Troy's shift at the café, Gabriella walked in followed by the boyfriend. Troy had yet to find out his name, not that it mattered though. He'd soon be gone.

Gabriella smiled shyly at Troy as she took a seat. This time though, the boyfriend actually sat next to her; wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Troy's frowned at this. But, shook it off as he went to take 'their order'.

"Hey, again." he chuckled. His eyes only aiming at Gabriella. She smiled back. The boyfriend scooted closer to Gabriella. "What can I get you?" he asked politely. His gaze never leaving Gabriella's deep brown eyes.

"We'll have two cappuccinos. Hurry up." Came the boyfriend's gruff reply.

Troy nodded. "Oh, here you go Gabriella." Troy winked once again as he handed Gabriella the folded piece of paper. She looked shocked at first but smiled and nodded at him.

"What's that? How did he know your name? Who is he?" Troy chuckled as he heard Gabriella's boyfriend asking her endless questions as he walked off back behind the counter.

Gabriella once again could not contain her excitement or grin as she read over Troy's last piece. ****

"Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone & we gone & we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him...

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5  
And we're leavin' never to come back again  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that."

Her boyfriend tried to grab it from her reach but, she held it as far away as possible. After struggling for a while he finally grabbed it. His face turned red as he read it. His fists tightened and the once neatly folded paper was crumpled into a ball. Gabriella gasped.

Troy smirked as he walked over to their table with the cappuccinos. Gabriella smiled shyly at him as he put their drinks on the table. The boyfriend pushed his chair away and glared at Troy.

"What the hell is this?!" he shouted.

"Craig calm down." Gabriella said mindlessly.

_So, that's his name._ Troy smirked.

"Craig, I have something to tell you." Gabriella's angelic voice had some sort of edge to it. Troy sat down in the seat opposite Gabriella. She was looking up at Craig who was standing.

"And what would that be?" he spat.

"I wanna tell you that,

**I'm leaving never looking back again, I found somebody who does it better than you can, no more making me cry, no more grey skies, I'm gonna be flying on a g-5, g-5, and I'm leaving never to come back again, so I'm telling you I found a new man, the one who's so so fly, the one to keep me high, have me singing all night, like that."**

Gabriella giggled. Troy couldn't wipe the grin off his face and Craig stood there breathing heavily.

"You can't leave me!" he shouted. The whole café went quiet and was looking at the three.

"She just did." Troy smirked standing up. "Come on Brie." He held out his hand and Gabriella shyly took it. They walked hand in hand out of the café leaving Craig looking lost.

"I can't believe I just did that!" Gabriella said triumphantly.

"Neither can I." Troy smiled looking down at her. She smiled back before placing a soft kiss on the top of his arm and then placing her head there. His arm immediately wrapped itself around her shoulders.

"Thank you. I've wanted to break up with him for a while. And wanted to go out with you for a while." She giggled.

"Same here. I'm glad you liked my song." Troy smiled down at her and saw a glint in her eyes that she had never had before.

"I loved it. But, you're gonna have to sing it for me later." she poked her tongue out at him and he chuckled pulling her closer.

"Of course." They continued walking down the street, arm in arm. Troy smiled thinking that she could be the one for him. They fit in so many ways and were different in so many ways. Yet, the feel of her leaning against him made him feel all giddy and nervous at the same time. And she felt safe and secure. They both felt the beginning of love. Of course, it would be a long time before either said that.

"You went and told him that you're leaving, never looking back again, you found somebody who does it better than he can, I'll never make you cry, you'll have no more grey skies, Brie we'll be flying on a g-5, g-5, and we're leaving never to come back again, you told your shawty that you found a new man, me; the one who's fly, the one that will always keep you high, I'll have you singing all night, like that." He quietly sang in her ear, as she smiled and as they made their way down the road.

Gabriella sighed content as she felt Troy's arm wrap around her tighter. Troy grinned, knowing his plan worked…

**So, that was just a load of rabble really. I got bored so I decided to write it. Tell me what you think. (I won't be offended if you think it's awful…lol)**

**R&R**

**MuchLove**

**Opposites will get updated hopefully tomorrow, so keep a look out. Also, I was going to update Dilemma but, I only got 6 reviews…: (**

**I'll update it that probably next weekend. **

**Katie xox**


End file.
